knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Champions of Delyra
“Sokara ends up lost in the Outrealms, where he chances upon an ageing mage-teller who can use summoning cards to call forth the Einherjar. When a battle breaks out, the mage-teller aids Sokara by summoning who...?” —Opening Narration Champions of Delyra (英霊の魔符 1 Eirei no Mafu 1 lit. Magic Charm of Heroic Spirits 1 in the Japanese version) is Xenologue 1 of KvD: Legends Awakening and the first of a 3 part series of episodes introducing players to the concept of the Outrealm. Overview Champions of Delyra is the first map available. The battle map, as well as all of the Champion Xenologues, is modelled after Chapter 1 of Destiny Akardos, which took place in Pyartha. This Xenologue also uses the same map and battle tune from that map. Sokara will team up with 10 KvD male lords and important characters, lead by Callum, to defeat an army of 10 KvD female Lords and important characters, lead by Celica. After completing this Xenologue, Old Hubba will award the army with a Heroic King Callum Einherjar card. If recruited, Callum will join as a Level 8 Lodestar. Story Sokara and his army are called out to a mystical realm known as the Outrealm where Sokara finds himself in the middle of a battlefield on the isle of Pyartha. There, he meets an old mage teller, the keeper of the Outrealm, who requests for Sokara to defeat Einherjar cards who have manifested into heroes from ancient times. To aid Sokara, the fortune-teller uses the ancient Einherjar arts passed down by his family to summon Callum, as well as Ronaxe and Leo. Sokara is then joined by Callum, Ronaxe, and Leo as NPC units, with the objective of defeating the 10 main heroines from previous titles. After the battle is over, the old fortune-teller explains that he has lost control of a number of Einherjar cards and they are causing chaos in the Outrealm. He warns Sokara that these cards could gain enough power to level an entire country, and requests that Sokara continue sealing the Einherjar by defeating them in battle. After Sokara grudgingly accepts, the fortune-teller mentions how time passes differently in the Outrealm and tells Sokara that he is welcome to visit again any time during his adventures. Special Conversations A special conversation will trigger if the these playable units battle these Champion units. Bolded names are NPCs and can be spoken to with Talk. * Avatar (Male): Celica and Leo * Avatar (Female): Leo * Sokara: Eirika and Callum * Koshka: Julian and Ronaxe * Gylex: Elincia * Laurel: Lillianna * Nimbus: Kaeda * Maline: Michiah * Robion: Linda * Segarus: Deirdre * Galen: Nanna Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy Of all maps in DLC, this is the easiest map and is a suitable training ground for anyone after completing Chapter 4. Most units should have no trouble at all on this map, and the later you do this map, this map can be completed without having to move ANY of your units. For Koshka and Maline this map is great to help them level up since the NPC allies will surely take a beating from time to time, so this map is good for Cleric EXP and Staff Weapon EXP grinding. Take some time to visit the villages as this map also makes a good item grinding map with two villages and two event tiles, give you a possible total of 4 items. You can also choose to have the above units battle with the respective women with them. These will trigger a short special conversation. Though this is not necessary to complete the map, a few of them poke fun at the characters or give brief glimpses between the characters. Category:Chapters